


Digital Lost

by Deus_Queen



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adorable, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Digimon Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, Digimon babys!, Digimon in the Lost Light!, Drama, Eggs, Established Relationship, Evolution, Excuse my English!, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lovely, M/M, Multi, Other, Shipping, Some things canon can change, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformers get Digimons!, Xenophobia, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Shortly after Cybertron's departure, things seem to calm down in the Lost light, until some eggs appear in the hands of eight crew. What is the strangest thing? What eggs have left the monitors? Or that all of them have fallen into the hands of the less indicated crew?





	1. Aparición

One would think that the Quantum engine incident was one of the craziest things that would happen in the Lost Light, then he would think that the Sparkeater's insider was the craziest thing, now we just have to wait for an insider to overcome the monster. Many would like to be wrong to know that something big will come soon

But they were not

Brainstorm yawned when he realized the time. He rolled his optics. At this time everyone was recharging, while he worked in his laboratory. It did not matter, they would all thank him later. His current project consisted of a great super incredible weapon that could destroy many bot at the same time, it was all kinds of colors to combine with any user, it had a sharp blade in front where it could be used as a sword, it had a pocket for energon , and another to store poison, there was also a place to store bombs and could be used as a bomb at the last second. The scientist smiled to himself, it was too great to be created in a few days, everyone in the Lost Light will want one. Even if the weapon was too cool for them, Brainstorm would be ready to face the next catastrophe promised by the ship.

"Perceptor?" He called Brainstorm "Are you here?"

"Yes"

"I thought you had left to recharge" said the mech while he still did not take his eyes off the screw that was placed on top of the weapon.

"I did it, I'm back" answered Perceptor's voice.

Brainstorm decided to shut up. This part for the directional bullet wiring was very important, it deserved its absolute concentration, a bad calculation, and could put the small cable in the port of the pump and explode in its face. So I just had to connect it, a little more ... just a little more ...

His shadow enlarged

"Perceptor, could you turn that light off ?!" Shouted Brainstorm upset, this was very important and Perceptor was ruining his moment ..

"I do not - Brainstorm?" Perceptor's voice sounded something. Surprised? Confused?

The wings of the white mech rose from annoyance. Brainstorm did not have time for - When he turned around, the yellow optics mech was a bit stunned. He saw that Perceptor was watching on the other side of the room, watching what he saw.

The largest monitor in the lab shone brightly. He had never done that, there was no reason to do it. What was the matter? Was it some kind of joke? An experiment out of Perceptor's control?

"Perceptor who----

The brightness increased with intensity, forcing both scientists to cover their optics of light. When the glow diminished, the scientist dared to look ...

The yellow optics remained paralyzed.

In the middle of the monitor there was an egg

Egg

The egg moved inward, leaving the monitor that was still shining many numbers until it finally went out when the egg came out completely and fell to the ground. Fortunately, Brainstorm was fast enough to jump and hold the egg before it hit the ground.

Stay whitout movement...

Several seconds

Observing in a daze the fact that he was holding an egg that had come out of the monitor. I had left the monitor! He heard footsteps and looked up to see Perceptor helping him up.

"But what just happened ...?" The wing scientist asked puzzled.

Perceptor denied and continued to observe the egg "I have no idea"

 

 

"Let me understand what you said"

Ratchet just opened the clinic, was shot down by a pair of scientists with an egg in his hands, explaining what happened and demanding a scan. When Brainstorm began to tell him what happened, at first he thought it was an unpleasant joke, but then he knew that Perceptor would never joke.

"You say this organic egg came out of the monitor in your lab a few minutes ago, right?" Ratchet asked as he watched the white egg with orange dots in the middle of a bunk with many blankets for comfort.

Brainstorm nodded "Exactly! I was in the lab finished my great super amazing weapon when all this happened from one moment to the next!" The scientist frantically screamed, "I'm sure the cameras recorded it, and Perceptor saw it all too, is not that true, Percy !?"

The other scientist was standing next to the bunk, observing the organic egg he witnessed leaving a monitor in his laboratory. He was small, well, not so small, he had to hold him with both hands, and he felt warm when Brainstorm let him touch him, that was a sign of life.

"Do you know what kind of egg it is?" Perceptor asked in Ratchet's direction, ignoring Brainstorm's question.

Brainstorm screamed annoyed, but Ratchet denied "No, I had never dealt with eggs, so I can not tell what species it belongs to"

"Could it be from an Insecticon?" Brainstorm asked.

"I very much doubt that Insecticon eggs come from the monitors," Ratchet said. Brainstorm dropped his wings in sign of impatience, a damn egg came out of the laboratory monitor and wanted to know why! "Anyway, I have to make a report on this, Rodimus will want to know."

"I would like to know many things, Ratchet"

The scientists and Ratchet turned towards the voice, and found the captain of the Lost Light entering the clinic with the other captains. Brainstorm shrieked as he aimed at Rodimus and what he held.

"Another egg!" The scientist shouted when he saw that the captain was holding an egg of the same size that Brainstorm managed to trap in the laboratory.

"Yes, like theirs" Rodimus smiled when pointing back.

Ultra Magnus was an irritated expression as he held a blue egg with white stripes that fit perfectly in one hand, and Drift could still see closely the red egg he held. Ratchet moaned to see that this meant more than problems, everything unusual happened was only to bring more chaos into the ship, the departure of Cybertron and Sparkeater were the test.

"Any idea how this could happen?" Rodimus asked, showing the green egg with white stripes that he held.

"Did they also come from a monitor?" Perceptor asked as he approached.

Drift nodded and held the egg as best he could "We were in the command room when three of the closest monitors of each began to shine with strength, and from them came the eggs"

Perceptor nodded and put his hand on his chin. "I understand." He noticed that the eggs that each were holding were the same and the only difference was the colors. They had also appeared on the ship in the same strange circumstances, so they had to open up to many possibilities of this event "I can not give the answer to this insider now, I would have to investigate what happened" Perceptor observed Rodimus directly "But I think we should not assume that only we got the eggs in the ship "

The Lost Light had a mission, mission that required guts, and sometimes those guts were only possessed by the craziest people, and coincidentally this ship was full of crazy people, each one more than the previous one.

"Oh, Scrap ..." Brainstorm murmured

Ultra Magnus clenched his teeth "Rodimus, order Blaster to send a statement so that anyone who has an egg showed up at my office, and if they do not, they will have a place in the dungeon"


	2. Nacimiento

 "Are you all in my office?" Ultra Magnus asked as he walked.

It had been about thirty minutes since Rodimus's announcement. Most of the Lost Light heard it, and many did not understand what they were trying to say about "the eggs", but still, those who had understood if they had intended to meet with their superiors.

"No, in fact, Rodimus sent everyone to Ratchet's Med-Bay," said Drift, who matched the speed of the largest mech. I was also in a hurry, what I most wanted right now was to caress the egg that once housed a life.

Ultra Magnus growled annoyed and changed direction. Rodimus had not stopped doing the counter since they left Cybertron, and Ultra Magnus had to stop him before he took this ship to ruin. When they finally made it to the Med-Bay, they found the place full of family mech. Ultra Magnus moaned internally. He recognized many of them as just problems, and having the egg may mean many more problems.

He noticed that many of the mech in Med-Bay were talking, no, arguing with Ratchet, Brainstorm and Rodimus. Even the minibots were somewhat altered, the only ones who ignored this were Perceptor, Whirl and Nightbeat, who were near a group of eggs in a litter.

"Silence, everyone!" The executor roared

Everyone in the Clinic was silent. Rodimus snorted and stepped forward. "Magnus, how good you are here!"

"Shut up Rodimus, we will have a discussion in my office for tampering with my order," he croaked annoyed the blue mech, and his attention changed to the group "Well, who got the eggs?"

There were murmurs and finally three small mech came forward. Ultra Magnus recognized them as the ship's minibots: His student, Tailgate, the archivist, Rewind, and finally Swerve.

Swerve pointed to the helicopter "Do not forget Whirl"

The mech of an optic simply waved its claw in disdain while still watching the eggs.

Ultra Magnus remained with an illegible expression "At what time did you come in contact with the eggs?"

Tailgate looked nervous "L-Like an hour ago, sir"

"At the same time as Tailgate" Rewind said with a shrug.

Swerve still meditated observing the ceiling and swinging "Like at the same time, I think ..."

Ultra Magnus looked at Whirl, who knew that Ultra Magnus awaited his statement. So he simply spoke, without intending to face it.

"An hour ago"

The blue mech went on to the next question "How did you find the egg?"

"They left the monitor at the bar ---- I say my room!" Swerve screamed, correcting himself before making a serious mistake, and giggling nervously.

Ultra Magnus did not change expression, but he knew that this needed an investigation. Tailgate shifted uneasily.

"He left the monitor in my room, I was memorizing the Autobot code when the monitor turned on by itself and - and an egg came out - an egg came out of the screen!" Tailgate shrieked as he remembered the event. Fortunately Cyclonus was by his side to affirm that he was not crazy.

Rewind tilted his head "I was with Chromedome when the same thing happened" He touched the camera in his head "If you want to confirm it, I recorded that moment"

Ultra Magnus denied "It will not be necessary for now Rewind, we believe you" His attention changed to a certain mech that was very quiet until now.

Whirl still did not speak, but she felt the look of Ultra Magnus on her back "An egg came out of the monitor when I was with Rung"

The blue mech cleared the vocalizer "Are you sure it was just them?" He asked the first captain.

Rodimus nodded "Yes, I and Drift personally checked all the cameras and the only ones who managed to get an egg were these three minibots and Whirl"

Ultra Magnus nodded, but he still was not sure, later he would give the order for a general search. For now he would concentrate on the mech standing in front of him. So he changed his attention to Perceptor and Nightbeat

"Any idea what happened?" I ask

The red scientist decided to stop paying attention to the eggs "A hypothesis, we think this caused something in some way that went wrong from the beginning"

"The Quantum engines" said Brainstorm crossed arms.

Ultra Magnus raised an eyebrow

"Somehow, we teleported something to the ship when we took off without being prepared, I know why I scan the eggs and I found signatures of something similar to the energy emerging from the Quantum engines, it's something different, but I think it's because its means of arrival was fragmented and digitized into bars in a dimensional stream that had difficulty crossing this part of the dimension, and its only portal was through random places with virtual streams to be able to materialize automatically "Perceptor explained with a strict pose" reason why he reacted now and not before, is to decode the virtual code to materialize was more difficult and took time to cross our dimension "

Everyone remained in silence. Nobody, except Brainstorm and Nightbeat, managed to understand it.

"Perceptor em-- Could you explain it in more words ...?" Drift tried to make the scientist understand that not everyone in the room understood exactly how the red and black mech processor worked.

Brainstorm laughed at his lack of intellect. "What Percy tried to say, was that when we took off from Cybertron, the motors dragged something else to the ship from another space-dimension and their only means of entry to the ship was through the monitors since he traveled through digital media "

Now everyone was able to understand, more so. Ultra Magnus looked at Nightbeat, who was intriguingly looking at the eggs.

"Something to add, Nightbeat?" Asked the blue mech

The detective looked at him for a moment and then at the eggs "Maybe, but I'll need more time"

Ultra Magnus nodded in approval and then looked at Rodimus "Now tell me why were you causing a mess before I arrived?"

Rodimus snorted "I'll summarize it, Tailgate asked what would happen to the eggs, Ratchet talked about a possible destruction of them, Swerve went on the defensive saying that it was cruel, killing an organic that was not even born. Ratchet shouted that this was called "decontaminate" since we do not know what origin it has and much less that it will come out of the egg.We started discussing about keeping them alive or destroying them before they are born, Rewind suggested leaving them on an organic planet and ---

"Okay, that's enough" Ultra Magnus set his hands behind his back.

Tailgate became uneasy. "Ultra Magnus, Sir,They will not destroy them, will they?" The minibot asked with concern. Drift also disagreed to destroy them, every life was important, even before birth.

"Tailgate, we must prioritize the ship and the crew, we can not risk anything that comes from the eggs kill us later," he said firmly, there was no doubt in his voice.

Swerve protested "But ---

"No buts, after the Sparkeater's insider, we must assume that every wrong action can claim the life of more Autobot." His voice rose like a bolt of lightning in a storm.

"They are just eggs!" Rodimus yelled "In addition, if something bad is born of these eggs, they will be the size of your hand and you can easily crush them!"

Ratchet growled, "What if maybe, whatever it is, that the eggs are born with a virus in them? What if they bring a deadly disease?"

"Please, Ratchet, you're being paranoid! Organic diseases do not affect us!" Rodimus shouted.

"And if you're wrong, what if you condemn us all for your sudden esteem for organic life?" Ratchet growled approaching the striking captain.

Rewind looked at Ultra Magnus "You could leave them on the nearest organic planet" said the minibot

"No Rewind, we can not because most of the nearby organic planets in the next three solar systems hate us" Ultra Manus would not change the decision, they would destroy the eggs and period. "We will not continue discussing this, I will personally order a capsule to launch it into space and destroy it"

"Uh, Ultra Magnus, sir ..."

"I will warn Blaster so that I put calm to the ships, everyone must be curious and confused by the last message"

"Ultra Magnus ..."

"They can lay eggs here and return to their obligations"

"Ultra Magnus!"

"They are fired"

"ULTRA MAGNUS!"

"WHAT!?" The blue mech screamed at the call of his name. Everyone was surprised by the scream and how Tailgate had the guts to shout the name of the captain much larger than the minibot.

"T-The eggs!" The minibot pointed.

Nobody understood what he said until a light invaded the place. Everyone turned to see what happened, and saw how the group of eggs shone with strength. The closest ones were Whirl and Nightbeat.

"I think they're aiming to be born" Said the helicopter with amusement.

Swerve shrieked with excitement when he heard it. Ratchet immediately lowered a square insulation field around the bunk. Both Nightbeat and Whirl moved away, but not too far away to keep watching the birth closely.

"Ultra Magnus, sir, what do we do ?!" Ratchet asked. They could destroy the eggs without any problems at the moment.

"W-Wait, the organics do not need oxygen !?" Frantically asked Swerve.

Drift understood this and looked at the doctor "Ratchet you must give oxygen to the isolation field of the eggs!"

"I will not!" Ratchet shouted "We're supposed to get rid of the eggs"

"Ratchet, do it, it's an order!" Rodimus shouted.

Ultra Magnus knew that he should also be screaming, but he did not, he was hypnotized with the birth of a living being. It had been centuries since the last birth he saw, this war did not need young people and did not see a sparkling again for millennia. He thought that he would not see one again, but nevertheless, despite not being Cybertronian, he was observing one at this moment.

"It's also an order from me, Ratchet!" Drift yelled, and became more alarmed to see that the eggs were now moving.

"T-They are close to being born!" Shouted Tailgate approaching.

Perceptor also approached "Fascinating"

"Wait, this is how the organics are born?!" Asked Brainstorm

"Administer fast oxygen!" Swerve shouted next to the archivist, who started recording.

Ratchet looked at Ultra Magnus, in alarm and not knowing what to do, but the other captain was just watching the birth in silence.

"It's cracking!" Swerve shouted alarmed and excited.

"Quick, oxygen or they will die!"

"Hahaha, great! What do you think will come out of those adorable eggs!" I bet a human or those things they call cats! " Whril screamed, laughing madly.

Ratchet sighed deeply, and ran to the console where he began typing and finding what he was looking for.

**[[DEPOSIT OXYGEN AND NITROGEN TO THE INSULATION FIELD? YES // NOT ]]**

Ratchet again doubted, could give the excuse that the oxygen tanks were over, and kill the possible threat before it did some damage to the ship and take more lives. I could avoid the death of loved ones, I could protect Drift ...

**[[YES]]**

But he did not


	3. Discusión

Rewind was also excited. The light from his camera shone brightly as he cleaned the lens of his camera every five minutes to make sure it was not dirty. Everyone was silent, and only the occasional squeak of Swerve and Tailgate was heard. The brightness of the litter intensified more and all covered their optics before the great light that erased the shadow of all. When the brightness diminished, Rewind suddenly opened his optics and, very excited, began to look for whatever was born of those eggs. Specifically he looked for a certain green egg of white dots that was found.

:: _Rewind, can you hear me? ::_

The optics of the minibot opened widely.

There were no more eggs in the bunk, instead, eight small organic things and very ... Pretty? Primus, if they were very adorable. Rewind's emotion caused him to ignore his Com-

:: _Rewind_? ::

The minibot reacted this time and played its audio to answer :: _Domey_? :: Asked :: _Is something wrong? ::_

:: _Nothing, it's just that ... you left several hours ago and I decided to ask if you were okay. Are you okay, right? Did not Magnus take you to the dungeon or something like that for that organic egg? ::_

Rewind wanted to laugh, but that would have been the only sound in the room. Currently everyone was still in shock

:: _No no. I'm fine, Magnus does not intend to send me to jail or anything like that. Do not worry ::_ The minibot answered. Then he noticed that Ratchet was coming closer with a more irritated expression than usual.

:: _It's okay. What happened to the egg? ::_

 _:: It was placed next to seven other eggs and a few seconds ago they just eclocated ::_ Rewind responded very excited. He would love to show the video to Chromedome

_::What?!::_

Ultra Magnus, who seemed lost a few moments ago, reacted when he saw that Ratchet was standing right in front of him. The executor grimaced and cleared his throat, preparing to speak "Ratch---

"Whoa!" An astonished sound came out of Swerve and he threw himself into the isolation camp that separated all of the adorable creatures. "They are soooo cute!" He screamed the red and white minibot, looking specifically at the little organic that was born from the egg he found.

:: _He called you later, Domey ::_

Within the field of isolation, there were eight very small organic creatures, of fragile and adorable appearance. Most of them in different colors and shapes, did not seem dangerous, much less with the strength to hurt someone. Six of them had their optics closed, apparently recharged after birth, while two others were awake. Rewind was very surprised by the huge and unique eye of the organic observing everyone. It was light blue with a funny shape, two Mini audios? No..emm Organic ears! Two mini ears on each side of his head and down everything V-shaped, with only a big brown optic in his ... Face? Rewind certainly reminded him of an Empuratra face.

What Rewind did not know was that the organic creature he observed was oddly known as a Digimon, a baby-1 Digimon called Kuramon.

The view of the archivist changed to the other pair of optics that observed him, this one seemed more Cute? It was a little smaller than the blue of an optics, it was white and had two optics and a mouth. It was very adorable and fragile to the naked eye, without arms or legs, it was just there, standing? On the sheets of the bunk, very awake and that was a smile ?. It made Rewind's spark melt with so much tenderness.

The other organic who watched everyone with a small smile was another Baby-1 Digimon known as Poyomon.

"AWWW!" Swerve continued screaming, very close to the isolation camp. "Mine looks so nice in recharge" he said pointing to the small red ball with three horns on its head, Punimon.

"Are you fucking me?" Whirl shouted "Is not that the most charming and terrifying thing you've seen?" He said pointing to the small of one eye; Kuramon

"Woah, did that black thing come out of the egg?" Tailgate joined the other minibot for a better view. He marveled watching the little black ball with two round audios on his head; Botamon.

Drift and Rodimus also joined, concentrating on the organic that was born from the egg that they remembered "It's a miracle of Primus" Said Drift smiling as he observed the small white ball with golden wings on his back; Puttimon. Rodimus continued to observe with a big smile the small green-blue ball with two wings and small horns; Petitmon.

Braintorm seemed disappointed to see that what came out of his egg looked weak and boring, he expected a huge and ferocious creature that would endanger the ship and have the opportunity to test their weapons, plus it was just an exact copy of the other organic white with that smile, only that i was sleeping. Perceptor continued observing with critical eye the dormant organ that his scientific companion caught when it was an egg; Poyomon

"Are two species the same?" Nightbeat asked when he saw two Poyomon in the sheets.

Rewind focused his camera specifically on the smaller round and green with something pointy on his head; Pipimon.

"So ..." Rodimus began with a confident big smile "These little organics seem powerful enough to kill an Autobot with their opticals "

Ultra Magnus let out a snarl "It's okay everyone, you can go now, I'll stay with your captains, Perceptor and Ratchet for a talk"

Those that were not normbrados seemed reluctant to leave, Especially Whirl, that "smiled" to the small one of an eye. "But, Sire---"

"No buts, Tailgate, all out NOW"

The minibots were the first to retreat, not wanting to provoke the executor's anger and be sent to the dungeon. Ultra Magnus had to whip Whirl out by refusing to leave. The executor sighed deeply inside and collided with the flying scientist, who looked at him calmly. "Brainstorm, you must go too"

The steering wheel enlarged its optics in surprise "What !? But if Perceptor is staying!" He screamed indignantly.

"I need Perceptor here, you can resume your activities and if we need your help, we will notify you" His voice was calm, he did not want to lose his calm.

"Are you suggesting that Perceptor is better than me !?" He shouted very annoyed. Practically shaking his wings in anger.

"Shhh! Brainstorm, Lower your voice for the love of AllSpark" Ratchet said in front of the organic newborns, moved a little with the screams.

Brainstorm growled in annoyance and stormed out of the room.

Ultra Magnus observed the last unwanted at the Med-Bay "Nightbeat ..." he murmured.

The blue and yellow mech continued observing the organics with a magnifying glass "One more second" he said and after observing the organics from all angles, he walked away and looked at Ultra Magnus "Well, I think it's enough. Perceptor, could we meet later? I have things to ask and suspect to confirm" I ask

Perceptor nodded and Nightbeat, satisfied, left quietly.

Ultra Magnus approached the group without looking at Rodimus, who still maintained a great triumphant smile. Keep smiling, here the only one who could erase the smile of the immature captain would only be Ratchet with his verdict. Drift had not yet looked away from the organics, right now he was as close to the isolation field as Swerve had been.

"Good ~ I still do not hear a ' _Sorry_ '" Rodimus said with his biggest smile "It is obvious that these organic are not infectious, dangerous or anything bad that you can think of "

Ratchet growled at him, "I'll be the judge of that." He said, "I'll do all the scans and tests on these organics to find any kind of damage to the Lost Light, and when it does, we're going to exterminate them."

Rodimus looked at him with defiance "We'll talk later about disobedience to his superiors" He turned to face Ultra Magnus. "You do owe me an apology, I am the captain of this ship, you can not alter my order!"

"I can do it, and I'll do it as many times as I think it's necessary" Ultra Magnus exclaimed. Both mech looked at each other, waiting for someone to take the first step to break their face.

Perceptor walked among them "You can postpone your discussion for another time, for now we must concentrate on the main problem"

Both captains stopped looking at each other with annoyance, but their expressions showed displeasure at that moment.

"What problem? I do not see any problem" said Rodimus crossing his arms.

"The organics" said the scientist.

"What's wrong with them? They're cute and they do not seem to cause any harm to anyone." Rodimus shrugged.

Drift looked away from the adorable organics and looked at the first captain with confusion. "Ugh, Rodimus, what do you mean?" It would worry him to think that his friend ...

"Yes, Rodimus, what do you mean?" The ship's doctor asked defiantly.

"I say we keep them"

Everyone remained in silence

"Sorry that. ..?" Ratchet surprisingly controlled his voice "Drift, tell me I heard wrong, tell me my audios fail"

The swordsman remained with the optics very open to the words of the golden and red mech "Rodimus? Do you want to keep these organics?" He asked carefully, and narrowed his eyes "Do you think they are ... pets?"

Rodimus was about to respond when Ultra Magnus shouted "YOU ...!!" His hands clenched tightly in fury.

Ratchet gave a sarcastic laugh "Just when I thought you could not move to a new level of ' _surprise_ ',You do , _Captain_ " He spat "Did you even think about what the word" Keep "means in a full ship? of Cybertronians? "

The captain wrinkled his face "Yes, I spent a very good time on Earth to know how organic work, they only need oxygen, nitrogen, organic and soft food, liquids and soft things like those sheets. " His voice sounded fun "Also, I already sent an order to Red Alert to release all the oxygen, nitrogen and other gases to create an atmosphere similar to Earth"

Everyone jumped in surprise at this imprudent order.

"Rodimus ..." Drift started "You ... Are you really serious? Are you going to keep all these organics?" He asked surprised. "

"Sure, why not, they're small, cute and they're not a danger." The captain pointed with a big smile.

The scientist put aside his surprise "Rodimus, remember that not everyone on the ship likes organics, many have a dislike, not to say hatred, towards them after the war and ... some difficulties on Earth."

The golden and red captain snapped his fingers "Exactly! This will be like an exercise so that they will be more organic and learn to tolerate them, and they have just been born They are newborns! We can not leave abandoned newborns in any unknown planet ¡We are Autobot! We do not do things that harm an innocent! " Rodimus knew that this was being very hypocritical, but he chose not to express it. "You who say Magn ---"

When he looked for the huge mech, he only saw it go through the door when he left. Rodimus and the others fell silent until the captain shrugged.

"Oh well, he loses it" Rodimus said and looked at the others.

Ratchet pinched the tip of his nose "AllSpark, I need vacations" He muttered tiredly.

"Anyway, I'm sure Ultra Magnus wanted to talk to Perceptor about exactly how the organics arrived and how to return them, since we ruled out the option of killing them" said the mech, looking at the scientist.

' _Speak for you' R_ atchet thought

"I want you to find out everything about them, how they came and where they came from" Rodimus ordered pointing at the sniper.

Perceptor nodded "I will, but I will need help from Ratchet to know his biology and learn more" The doctor shrugged and Perceptor took it as a positive response.

"I do not care, now I have to prepare all the scans, tests and exams for these organics" The CMO turned on his heels "If you excuse me" and went away to the controls.

The scientist nodded and left to leave the Med-Bay.

Drift looked at Rodimus "If you plan to keep them, can you take charge of the eight organics?" He asked worriedly.

Rodimus laughed "I'll do it, I'll do it, but only one of them, the other organics will have their own tutors" He said smiling.

Drift blinked "What?" In the swordsman's head there was no name of a suitable crew member to take care of small, adorable and delicate organics. "Who---"

"Those who had first contact with eggs!" He shouted excitedly. "From Tailgate to Ultra Magnus, if they are already involved, I can not think of anyone else to take care of them"

Drift watched him as if another head had come out. This kind of madness was not very normal in Rodimus, something happened to push him to take this too reckless decision. The negative things in this decision were really many, but the positive, the only thing, was that Drift could take care of an organic life.

"Well ..." replied the third captain "Then I can take care of one?" I ask

The bright mech nodded and Drift could not help but smile back.

"Well, we'd better get away from here before the organic newborns have their empty tanks " Said Rodimus, touching the white mech to leave both of the Med-Bay.

"What? Why?"

A shrill scream echoed throughout the Med-Bay. Both mech turned and found the little white man crying and waking the rest of the tiny organics. Ratchet yelled several blasphemies in the background. Both mech scurried leaving the scandal behind. It did not matter, they had already sent an order to Brainstorm to build something great to feed organic.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! In the next chapter we will live with the kids with their digimon!


	4. Entrega

"Rodimus, this is not a good idea"

In the corridors of Lost Light, Drift and Rodimus walked pushing carts containing a variety of objects, but what stood out most were the glass boxes that showed the small organics awake and looking around with curiosity. They had already gone through a large series of exams and scanners under Ratchet's command, as a result they were classified as "" Non-hazardous Organic "" so Rodimus and Drift were able to take care of the little "pets". Fortunately the ship had already adapted to oxygen, which not many crew members agreed, so the organics were out of danger in the ship. Perceptor was also kind to build all the necessary equipment for small organic, from small and fluffy bunks, to an organic food machine that also produced H2o. So it was time to assign the little ones to their guardians. The captains of the ship loaded everything on a car and wandered the corridors in search of certain people.

"Oh come on Drift, you can not go back now, we have everything we need to make this work!" He said cheerfully.

Drift grimaced, he respected Rodimus and his crazy ideas, the Sparkeater was proof that they worked, but still his growing doubt did not subside. "It's okay," he said uncertainly. He looked at the organics who were exploring the walls with curiosity, but he was afraid to think that something bad could happen to them. His eyes went to his own golden-winged organ, he smiled happily observing everything around him with innocence, made his spark jump with empathy.

"Here!" He said stopping the car.

Drift also did it and observed that Rodimus confirmed the room of the first lucky. The captain began to play and shortly after a white and blue minibot came out.

"Yes--?" Tailgate was surprised to see the captains at his door, he knew that this did not mean anything good. "Captain Rodimus?"

The red-orange mech smiled broadly "Did you hear that Drift? It's been a while since I heard any respect in my name"

Drift sighed and looked at the minibot "Tailgate, right?" He asked and the little boy confirmed. "Do you remember the organic egg?"

Tailgate looked at the boxes carrying the car "Emm, yes?" He said doubtfully.

Rodimus then smiled more "Guess what? We can stay!" He shouted happily, "So Tailgate, tell me who was born from your egg and you can have your little organic with you." Of course, having an organic comes with many responsibilities: you must wash them, control their waste, feed them, spoil them, control them get sick and not be crushed "

"Rodimus!" Drift yelled

"Okay, ok, do not crush them, but keep them out of danger in a ship where there's more than five times their size," the captain clarified.

Tailgate looked at him incredulously for several seconds. "What !?" He shouted "I-I'm going to take care of an organic ?!" He asked without believing it.

"That's right, how lucky, no, now tell me which was born from the egg you found" Rodimus pointed to the boxes.

"I'm not sure, I do not know anything about organics and I still try to keep up with everything around me, remember I slept about six million years, what will I do with an organic ?!" He shrieked scared.

Rodimus took something out of his sub-space "Do not worry, that's why we made this booklet that will help you raise your organic, it's all there, since they eat until things happen in their digestive system"

Tailgate unintentionally grabbed the brochure "What? What !?"

Drift sighed, Rodimus had to be more patient and stop to explain his crew better. So he got up to the small mech and looked at the optics.

"Tailgate, I know this can be overwhelming and you do not trust that you can do it, but I'm sure you will achieve it if you trust yourself more, this little organic is as lost as you are, he must also learn from the world he was born in and you Two can do it together, you should not do it alone Tailgate, Sooner or later you will adapt to the world accompanied by one and the other. Would not you like that? "he asked softly.

Tailgate seemed to consider his words, Drift spoke with such wisdom, and knew that he did not have to adapt to all this change alone, it could help the organic to do it.

"And if you do not take charge, Ratchet will kill him" Rodimus added.

Tailgate looked at him alarmed and Drift looked disapprovingly at the first captain. The minibot quickly approached the glass boxes and pointed at the little black organic "I-It's be!" He screeched frantically.

Rodimus smiled broadly and grabbed the box to deliver it to the minibot "Here you are, your bunk and the other necessary things are in. The brochure explains how the organic food and water machine works"

Tailgate nodded, watching little Botamon in the box, who stared at him.

"Well, we must go now" said Rodimus and pushed the car. "See you later, Tailgate"

Drift followed him "Goodbye Tailgate"

And they both walked away from that corridor

 

* * *

 

 

"Rewind?" Drift asked as he started to knock on the door "It's me, Drift, Rodimus is here with me"

The door slid open to reveal another minibot next to a larger mech with a slender body. The small archivist seemed happy about the curve of the corners of his visor.

"Chromedome, Rewind!" Rodimus said "I liked seeing you both"

"Hello Rodimus." Rewind looked at the boxes. "Are you taking them to the incinerator?" I ask

Drift looked horrendous and Rodimus laughed "No, no, in fact, Rachet said that these organics are not dangerous or infectious, so we can keep them"

Chromedome looked curious as the little organics jumped happily now, bouncing off their tiny bunk beds. "Was that oxygen for that?"

"Yes, the organics can not live without it" He pointed to the boxes "Rewind remember that organic came out of the egg you found?"

The minibot nodded and pointed at the little green. Rodimus grabbed the box and left it in front of him "Well now you can adopt it"

The reaction of Chromedome and Rewind were contradictory. Rewind was encouraged, while Chromedome was surprised.

"Seriously! ?" He shouted, looking at the little organic guy who was smiling at him "Good, do not you think it's great, Chromedome?" He asked looking at his Conjux Endura. Chromedome looked at him hesitantly.

"So that's a yes?" Asked Drift smiling, he liked that Rewind will not reject this idea.

"Of course, I always wanted to have an organic nearby, it will be a lot to learn more from them and put everything I know into practice" Drift hesitated with his smile.

Rodimus did not let his big smile down "I'm glad you like it, Rewind The whole organic combo includes his own bunk, his machine to produce organic food and H2o, along with a brochure that explains how they work and how to raise them"

Rewind nodded animatedly. Like a child receiving a Turbo-fox. Chromedome rubbed the back of his neck, unsure about all this.

Rodimus then grabbed his car. "Well, we should go. Tell us how it went!" He said cheerfully.

Drift followed again but did not stop looking back at the couple who were watching the large organic glass box.

' _Do not worry Drift, this is a good idea, a good idea, a good idea ...'_

* * *

 

"It's a bad idea" Drift muttered.

Swerve had shrieked excitedly for a full minute, pointing to a particular organism since he knew he could keep one. Rodimus only started unloading the organic box and leaving it in the door of his room in silence. Drift left the pamphlet on top of the box and they both left quickly until they no longer heard Swerve's cheerful squeak.

"Are you still sure about this?" Drift asked as he pushed the car.

Rodimus's smile faded until he let out a sigh "No, the truth is, we can not take care of all of these organics, Drift, remember that I am the great captain of this super great ship with an even more brilliant mission. so I can only take care of an organic, and you're busy praying or being my right hand or praying again, we can only take care of just one---- "

"Pet?" Drift asked

"No, no, I was going to say---

"Listen, Rodimus, I was not asking exactly that, I'm asking you if you still agree to continue with this decision, with the decision to challenge Magnus and do everything contrary to what he says" He said looking at the opticians.

Rodimus stopped and turned his optics towards the room - no, office they stopped. Drift looked at him confused until he knew the answer.

"Oh, Rodimus" Drift sighed as he looked at Ultra Magnus's name on the door. "You know he'll never accept taking care of the organic, maybe he'll throw it overboard when he sees it," said the ex-Decepticon.

The captain unloaded a large box that he believes hatched from the egg and opened the door. There was no one in the office at the moment, so the executor would most likely be somewhere else barking his rules.

"Rodimus, do not do that, you are risking the organic life" He said worried when he saw Rodimus placing the big glass box with the organic inside. He searched for a data tablet and found it in the drawers of his desk "Rodimus ..."

"Quiet, As it is not, I will leave a note" he said writing and finally placing the data tablet on top of the box. With a big smile, he left the office, and grabbed his car. "What?" He asked when he saw Drift looking at him.

"If something happens to the organic, you will be responsible for his death," he said unhappily.

"Relax, Magnus would never do any of that, he's very Autobot to do it" he said as he started pushing the car

"What is that supposed to mean?

"Nothing Drift, Nothing ..."

 

* * *

 

 The doors of the laboratory opened to reveal an unhappy Brainstorm. The scientist showed himself with a calculating look, and with half of his body black, it seemed that something exploded very close to him. Rodimus bit his tongue to keep from laughing. The scientist looked at the captains and then at the organics he was wearing

"That's mine" He said pointing to the little white organic that never stopped smiling.

Drift and Rodimus exchanged glances "Did you know that I would come----

"No, but I want the organic." Perceptor did not believe that I ever taught a few mech something, and said that I could not teach an organic, so I will prove the opposite" He said with vanity in his voice.

Drift wanted to say something, but in the end he fell silent and helped Rodimus unload the organic box. "Look here is the brochure for---"

"I know how the machines I help create work, thank you very much" the scientist scoffed, and then he put his hands on his hips "Even I chose the color, great, no?"

"Ah ... yes, very cool" Drift said and then handed him the brochure "Here is everything about the care of organics"

Brainstorm launched the brochure to the laboratory "I do not need it, I will do my own research on organic"

Rodimus rolled his eyes. "Well, we'll take care of you" he said, holding the car and walking away from the scientist. Drift matched him quickly.

"Do you think it was a good idea?" Drift asked.

"Do not"

"Should we go back and take it off?" I ask

"No, Brainstorm practically lives in the laboratory and Perceptor too, so it will be fine, practically both will share custody" said the captain smiling. Then he looked at the last boxes of both cars, there were only his organics and the ...

"Who else is missing?" Drift asked

Rodimus looked at the one organic eye that was watching him "Uh ... Whirl"

The swordsman looked at Rodimus and then at the last organic that was not his or Rodimus' "Obviously we're not going to give an organic to Whirl, do we?"

Rodimus nodded "Yes, even I'm not so crazy, who said he was next to Whirl when he found him?" He asked looking at the ceiling "Ah yes, Rong!

"It's Rung, Rodimus" Correct Drift "I also think he would be the one to take care of this organic"

Rodimus smiled broadly "Decided! Where is your---

"Hi guys, where is my organic?" Drift and Rodimus bristled at the voice, and a turquoise blur jumped in front of them. Both mech saw how Whirl's optics was just a curve, meaning joy.

Both captains exchanged glances "Swerve already told me that they are returning our organics, so I got bored waiting and went looking for them" the ex-Wrecker grabbed the box with ease and looked closely at the organic one eye "Hello, ugly little thing Did you miss me? "

"Whirl, no! Rung will take care of him!" Rodimus yelled, letting go of the car.

"What !? But if I found him, Cejas did not do anything when he showed up, he just caught him with his head and got knocked out in the process" The helicopter yelled raising the highest box away from the captains.

"Whirl, please, you're not the best person to take care of an organic" Drift said trying to stretch his hands and hold the box. " And you know"

Do not worry, I'll be able to hold it tight with these things, look! Whirl turned around and opened the box. Drift and Rodimus were alarmed.

"Do not do it, Whirl!" Rodimus yelled "There are some parts of the ship that have not yet reached all the oxygen, you could kill him!"

The little organic did not appear to be sick, he simply came out of the box and settled on a Whirl's claw. The helicopter smiled at him and with his other claw gently pinched his ear, the little organic accepted the affection, shrieking with happiness and curving his single eye like a smile, like an Empurata. Drift took advantage of that moment to divest the helicopter of the organic.

"We said no, Whirl, we know this little one will be better with Rung," said Drift.

Whirl's optics curved in anger this time "It's mine, I found it, and I took the trouble to take it to Med-Bay! Come on, I'll take good care of it so it's a great human!"

"That he's not a human, Whirl!" Rodimus shouted.

"U-ugh ... Rodimus"

"Prove it!" Whirl screamed

"Rodimus"

"Humans are uglier and look like us, only softer!"

"Rodimus!"

"Nothing proves that these things do not become human in the future!"

"That's not true! Uh- it's not true, Drift, you were on Earth with us and---" Rodimus said and looked for his partner, found him nervously watching his hands, as if he were carrying a bomb about to explode. He lowered his eyes and found the problem. The little organic had his single eye trembling, as if it were crying at any moment. Both Autobot knew that this was not good, Nothing good.

"Oh, no, no, no----

"BUAAAHHHHH!"

The screech released by the organics almost broke the audios of the mech. A large pool of tears came out of the eye and Drift did not know what to do, began to swing, whisper things to reassure him and try to sing. But nothing seemed to work.

"AHHH, shut up, shut up!" Rodimus yelled holding his audios with a great wince.

" I try to silence him!" Drift exclaimed

Nobody noticed that the helicopter approached and put a claw on the head of the organic. The boy stopped crying and let out a happy shriek. Both captains looked very bewildered at this fact. Drift tried to push the boy away, but when he did, he screamed again as loudly and quickly pulled him close to Whirl.

"How...?" Drift was very surprised.

Whirl looked boastful and snatched the child from Drift's arms "It's obvious that you prefer me, is not it, little monster?" He asked in a childish voice.

"Do not tell monster" Drift spoke

"Okay, then Shredder? Yes, my little audio shredder." The little organic gave a happy shriek.

Rodimus sighed and looked at Drift "Apparently he kept a fondness for Whirl" He said tiredly "Is it for the optics?"

"Maybe I'll find Whirl familiar," he said thoughtfully. "Do you think they'll remember us when they were eggs?" I ask.

"I do not know, I'm not Perceptor or Nightbeat, anyway, if we can not take it off Whirl, then we should let it take over," said Rodimus, taking out the box.

"What !? No! Whirl might kill him as soon as we turn the corner of the hall!" Drift protested very alarmed.

"And what can we do? I do not want to risk killing him myself if he cried like that again," Rodimus said and approached the helicopter. "Whirl, listen carefully, if you're going to take care of it, here's a handbook on how to do it and another on how to operate the machine to feed it, in fact, I better give you all the brochures," the captain declared.

Drift just sighed deeply "Primus, please give me strength to continue"

The last two organic simply jumped happily inside the boxes, trying to cheer the great mech with their innocent movements.


	5. El bar

"Is that the organic one?"

  
The bar had just opened a few minutes ago and there was already a mech sitting at the bar. Skids usually didn't come through the door, but this time he did. The news of organic on the ship ran very fast, found all kinds of reactions, from joy to contempt. Swerve knew of some mechs that he disliked the organic ones would appear in his Bar, but he had no choice, he could not leave only his little organic.

"Yes! There is no need to worry. I will take care of the little one very well even being behind the bar," Swerve said smiling as he looked at the small crib of blankets, where a three-horned red organic looked at him. "Isn't that right, pretty thing? Who's going to protect you? That will be Swerve ~~~" He spoke childishly.

Little red squealed happily

Skids leaned forward "I never saw an organic up close ... or maybe I did, but you know, I can't remember anything"

Swerve looked at him and then at the little organic "Do you want to load it?" I ask

Skids looked at Swerve and then at the organic, looking uncertain "Can I?" I ask.

The minibot nodded excitedly, and happily picked up the basket and placed it in front of Skids "Sure! The little one is very soft and calm, you'll like it."

Skids and the red organic exchanged glances for long moments, until Swerve seemed impatient, and Skids had no choice but to hold the little organic. When he came into contact, Skids stopped, the organic's great optics stared at him, and the blue mech continued. Skids was very surprised, but did not prove it. This little boy was so soft and light, he almost feared to break it in his hand (which fit perfectly, since it was not as small as Swerve) The organic did not seem intimidated even in front of a mech much larger than Swerve, instead, He seemed happy. The little red bounced in his hand with happiness, his eyes closed in a known happiness, Skids admired that moment and could not help smiling.

"Hello, Hello," greeted Skids.

The little red let out a happy shriek.

"What do you think do you like it?" Asked the minibot very happy with an unknown bottle in his hand.

Skids ran a finger down the plump cheek of the organic "It's ... nice" he confessed "I like it"

Swerve laughed "Great!" Then he showed him a small bottle, by minibot standards "This is for him"

Skids looked curiously at the transparent bottle with white liquid inside "What is it?"

"Uh ... The organic food machine called it" Artificial milk "

"Milk?"

"The organic care booklet said that young organics should not eat solid foods, since they have no teeth to crush and digest it"

"Ah, like the zero-degree Energon for the Sparkling"

"Yep" Swerve confirmed. "Hey ..." A smile grew in the minibot. "Do you want to feed it?"

Skids hesitated. He thought it was enough to have the organic in his hands, but to Swerve nothing seemed enough. He shrugged mentally. Well, I wouldn't kill anyone by feeding an organic.

"Uh ... sure" he replied and Swerve quickly handed him the bottle "What do I do?"

"Put the bottle in your mouth"

Skids looked at Swerve for a few moments, unconsciously, lowered the bottle to the height of the organic in his hand.

"Swerve, he has no mouth"

Then he felt a tug, and looked down to see that the little red organic had captured the tip of the bottle with a mouth, which apparently appeared magically from his hiding place. Swerve burst out laughing at the expression of Skids

"Ok, that was ... unexpected" The tactician spoke, and then smiled when he saw how happy the red organic looked by sucking the bottle.

"Yes, I was surprised the first time I gave him the bottle," Swerve replied. "Could you take care of it Skids? I must finish cleaning the bar before the first drunks appear—

"WHIIIRL!"

Skids let out a laugh when he saw that Swerve had already invoked the first customers. At the doors, two mech of different sizes appeared, Skids recognized them as Whirl and Tailgate. The helicopter lifted its claws with its curved optics indicating its joy, and at the tip of its claws, it held two other organics while Tailgate saw them miserably for their height.

"Whirl, give it back!" The minibot shrieked, waving his hands desperately and standing on end to try to reach his goal.

"Whirl, don't tell me you brought the organics to the bar!" Swerve shouted jumping awkwardly from the bar.

"Hey, hey, you brought your organic too" Whirl replied ignoring Tailgate trying to climb on him.

"That's why I have no one to leave him with, and I can't leave him alone!" The red minibot shouted again.

"Great, then we'll have a nursery at the bar. What an original and horrible idea, Swerve!" He congratulated the helicopter, and then kicked Tailgate to open towards Skids.

"There will be no nursery!" Swerve screamed "Whirl, there are people on this ship who don't like organic, and casually these people attend my bar! You don't want the organics to get hurt, right ?! "the minibot asked as he tried uselessly to pull the Autobot out of the bar.

Whirl ignored Swerve "Hey Skids" He said "Save my little ones, I'll pick them up after a few drinks" Whirl threw the organics and the theorist had no choice but to catch them.

"Whirl! How could you do that ?!" Skids exclaimed as he maneuvered to accommodate the organics in his arms. They were fine, they seemed smiling, that relieved the theoretician.

"Relax S, I knew you would catch them," said the helicopter calmly as he took a seat. "Swerve, about three high-grade glasses Fortress Maximus"

"I'll give you a Metroplex size beating!" Tailgate shouted, throwing himself towards the other Autobot. Whirl simply watched amused as Tailgate hit him so hard that it seemed like a massage to him.

"Aww, you look so cute like that, Tailgate" Whirl spoke with fun.

"Whirl, I won't serve you unless you go and leave your organic somewhere safe!" Swerve exclaimed.

"You can not do that!" Whirl shouted with annoyance in his voice.

"If I can and I will. Tailgate, help me get it out!"

"It will be a pleasure!"

  
Skids ignored all this scandal at the bar, he was taking care of the organics. Apparently seeing the little red one also aroused the hunger of the other two, as they tried to push and drink some of the milk the other drank. Skids then stood up to the bar to see below and look for what Swerve had taken out to prepare more milk. In the end he found it, and saw that all the milk was in a bottle. Skids left the organics in a nearby basket with soft blankets, and began pouring the milk into the organic bottle. Seconds later, he raised the basket and the two new organics saw the bottle, eager to drink.

Skids heard the screams and shrieks of the other mech, but ignored them as he gave the little ones a drink. The black man had a hidden mouth equal to that of the red, the ... from an optician was anxious, Skids hoped he also had a hidden mouth or a primitive intake. When he saw that the bottle was halfway, he pulled it away from the small black organic and guided it to the other organic one from an optician. The little boy crawled to the bottle and then wrapped his tiny tentacles to drink underneath, looked like a sucking parasite from Energon, sent a cold current into Skids's column.

He heard heavy blows and finally decided to pay attention to what was happening. He saw Whirl making fun of Swerve and Tailgate, both hanging from the helicopter. Skids sighed, the little he had known to Whirl let him know that he was stubborn as a drunk with few shanix in a bar. Then he turned his attention to the organics, and saw that the organic of an optician finished the bottle.

He repeated the process, and gave the three organic milk a call, while he heard the scramble behind him. Everything seemed normal, until they finished their fourth bottle, they were undoubtedly very hungry, and they also calmed down so much that Skids noticed that the three began to tremble. The theoretician was alarmed.

"Swerve, Swerve, organics act weird!" He called the Autobot, but all he saw was that the minibot was still in a battle of shouts with Whirl "Swerve, scrap—!"

The tremors of the three organics increased until they finally let out a sharp shriek. This was also heard by the fighting trio, and stopped to look for the source of the noise.

"Skids ?! What's going on—

The question of an altered Swerve stopped when a glow came out near Skids. The theoretician covered his face with his arms in the face of the rising glow, and noticed that this glow came from the basket. Oh no, the organics were volatile, they were going to explode!

The glow increased until the entire room was filled with light for a few seconds. Then it decreased until Skids could drop his arms. In doing so, he noticed that the three adorable organic were not in the basket. Now there were three other completely different things

The other three Mechs froze, while different feelings consumed them.

"Skids, where is my organic ...?" Tailgate asked in shock

Swerve was still paralyzed, with his jaw dropped.

"But what scrap just happened !?" Whirl shouted furiously, looking for his organic from an optician "Skids what scrap you made! Where is my Shredder?!"

"I'm here!" A sharp, childish voice responded.

Whirl then turned his full attention to the basket, exactly towards the little blue thing with two optics. His appearance was strange and very different from his shredder, but ... something in those two optics was familiar.

"Shredder...?"

"Yes, it's me. My name is Chibimon!"

"S-speak!" Tailgate squealed and a disturbing theory formed in his mind "If you are Whirl's organic, where is mine?"

"And mine!" Swerve spoke with hysteria after leaving the trance.

"I am your organic!" It was surprising when one of the new and strange organic spoke in Swerve's direction "I am Upamon!"

Skids watched as a big smile gripped Swerve

"My organic speaks!" He shrieked excitedly.

Tailgate then looked at the remaining organic, it was nothing like the organic he was caring for, and it was almost impossible to think that the four-legged organic pink one with two long ties on his head was his organic that was once Black and smaller.

"You are..."

The organic looked just as innocent and adorable as the other two, but once he spoke, Tailgate's spark shook.

"I'm Tokomon, don't you recognize me? You've taken care of me since I can remember!" They were adorable shrieks of hostility.

Skids blinked incredulously, and all he heard was all the silence in the bar

"I think we should inform Ratchet"


End file.
